The Raising of Lazarus
|season=1 |number=23 |image=File:The Raising of Lazarus title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 8, 1989 |writer=Durnford King |director=Neill Fearnley |previous=So Shall Ye Reap |next=The Angel of Death }} "The Raising of Lazarus" is the twenty-third episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot A strange alien pod is found and taken to a nuclear research facility. The Blackwood Project is summoned to investigate, but their authority is soon overridden by a mysterious Project 9. Synopsis A small alien vessel with its inert pilot are discovered and placed in a nuclear-powered underground United States Air Force base. The team begins studying it, but Col. Alexander of the Air Force arrives with orders placing him in charge. His people fail to open the craft with drill and laser. Norton advises Harrison that sound feedback might work, and it does. The experiments begin. Alexander injects himself with alien tissue, hoping to gain alien powers. The alien pilot revives and enters the ventilation system. Alexander works on top-secret, military technology development. The alien taps into their phone line and accesses the Blackwood Project computer files. Then, with fuel from the base reactor, the alien contaminates almost the entire base, possesses Alexander and escapes. Ironhorse and Harrison destroy the fleeing alien with the laser. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Nicolas Coster as Dr. Frederick Alexander *Janet Bailey as Perry *Dale Wilson as Sgt. Tex *Hugh Thompson as Ray *Timothy Lee as Lab Tech #1 *James Rankin as Lab Tech #2 *Thomas Hauff as Col. Manning *John Tench as Worker *Hume Baugh as Man #1 Episode Crew *Directed by Neill Fearnley *Written by Durnford King *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *William Spahic - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *John Gare - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Tom Mather - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor *Allan Scarth - Boom Operator (uncredited) Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects * Kim Davidson - Graphics Artist Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Gary Larson - Cartoons: "The Far Side" *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744058/ The Raising of Lazarus] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes